Bring me to life
by hweasley21
Summary: Complete. Everyone thought James, Lily and Sirius were dead but they weren't and now they have come back. How will This effect Hermione? SBHG Paring, warning for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will enventually be a Sirius/Hermione, but it may take a while to get there.**

Sirius groaned as he sat up and tried to remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was dueling with Bella and falling through the veil. "Am I dead" he asked himself as he got to his feet.

"No" a voice answered through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Sirius asked, terrifed and he had no idea why.

"Calm down Sirius" came a gentle familiar female voice. he could her hands touch his face.

"Lily" he said not believing it.

Suddenly a light came from above his head and he could see her face. Lily Potter was kneeling in front of him. He pulled away and backed up as far as he could. Lily looked distressed.

"Please, Sirius" she begged "don't be afraid.

"Your dead" Sirius blurted out, "You died"

"No" James replied coming up behind his wife. "Were not dead and niether are you?"

"I don't undertsand" Sirius whispered.

"You fell protecting someone" James supplied, "Right?"

Sirius nodded, "Harry and Tonks"

"Harry" lily echoed, "harry is he ok?"

"As far as I know" Sirius answered, "Dumbledore is there, or he will be soon. Harry is fine"

Lily looked relieved and put her hand on james's arm. "He's ok"

James nodded and looked at his best friend, "When you fall protecting someone, at either Voldemort's wand or one of his followers you end up here"

"Where is here?" Sirius asked.

"From what I can tell"Lily asnwered lookign around, "it's like an abyss"

"It's an odd place padfoot" James told him, "We have no way to keep track of time but we have everything else we need. it's like were doing wandless amgic. Anytime we need something it just appears"

Sirius stood up and looked around.

"What year did you come from?" lily asked him.

"June of 1996" Sirius repleid.Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he had to ask, "Are we here forever?"

Lily and james exchanged a look, "Don't know" Lily asnwred.

"But lil has a theory" James added, "She thinks once Voldemort is desroyed we will be released,"

"Goos:" Sirius replied.

"How close is that?" Lily asked him.

"We were pretty far from that" Sirius asnwered, "Let me fill you in"

Sirius started to tell them everthing that had happened and they cried at the pain thier only son ahd suffered and they laughed at all the trouble he got into at Hogwarts.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked before they fell asleep.

"We wait" James answered. "Goodnight Padfoot"

"Night Prongs" he answered before drifting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin put his paperwork away and was about to go to sleep when someone pounded on the door. "Who in the hell?" Lupin asked as he made his way there. He pulled his wand to the ready and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Sirius" Remus shouted, "James, Lily. What?"

Come down Moony" Sirius said, "Put the wand down and let us explain"

Remus put the wand down but didn't let them inside afraid this was a trick." Go on" he prompted.

"When we all died, we ended up in this abyss" lily told him gently, "it didn't take us long to realize we weren't dead. We have been there since. A few weeks ago we went to sleep and then we woke up in Godric's Hollow. We waited a few weeks to make sure we weren't going to disappear then we found our way here"

Remus looked at them for a moment. " I am sorry" Remus said, 'I have seen to much devastation to be naive. Answer me one question, what's my middle name" Remus asked that because only these three people knew his actual middle name.

"Jasper" All three said at once. Remus cried out in excitement, embracing all of his old friends. He ushered them inside and into the kitchen. They were all laughing about old times when they heard someone on the stairs.

"Remus" Tonks called, "What is with the noise. Some of us need sleep?"

"Tonks" Sirius yelled jumping and running to the kitchen door. He was shocked when he saw her. "Your pregnant" Sirius said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, about 9 months pregnant" Tonks answered, she looked unaffected by the site of her formerly dead cousin. "I thought you were dead"

"I wasn't just trapped in the abyss until Voldemort died" Sirius answered, "who knocked you up?"

Tonks reached out and slapped his arm, "None of your business"

"Just tell him," Remus suggested, "He is going to find out eventually"

"What?" Sirius asked looking between his cousin and friend.

"Remus might be the father," Tonks advised sheepishly. Sirius nearly choked and Remus looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean, might be?" Remus asked playfully. Tonks shrugged and looked at her still shocked cousin. She hugged him; "It's good to have you back" She looked at James and Lily, "All of you"

She kissed Remus, "Stay up all night and have fun with your friends." Tonks told him." I love you"

Remus nodded at her as she went back upstairs. "Things have certainly changed in the..." Sirius trailed off, "What year is it anyway"

"1998" Remus replied.

"Things have certainly changed in the three years I have been gone" Sirius finished, "You and Tonks"

"Are married" Remus told him, "We have been married for about a year"

"Congratulations Moony" James said slapping him on the back.

"Thank you all" Remus said, "Now have a seat"

They all sat down again and Lily asked the question she had been afraid to ask from the beginning, "How's Harry?"

"Harry is good, Tomorrow is his 18th birthday" Remus replied.

"Really?" Lily asked. "Wow, he is all grown up. What's he like?"

"You'll have to meet him" Remus said, "he is this weird mix of you and James with a little bit of Sirius and me added. He looks just like James, but your eyes lily."

"Did he destroy Voldemort?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. "A few weeks ago the last battle took place. Voldemort kidnapped Harry's girlfriend and tried to kill her. Harry sacrificed himself for her and Voldemort died. We all thought Harry died too but apparently not. He just stood up brushed himself off and was ready to move on with his life"

"Wow" Lily breathed, "and he is ok?"

"Girlfriend?" Sirius asked, "Harry has a girlfriend? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah" Lupin answered, "You remember Ginny Weasley?"

"No way" Sirius cried, "I knew it" Sirius turned to James a lily. "Ginny was his best friends younger sister and she was in love with Harry and he was oblivious" Sirius turned back to Remus, "Where is he living?"

"For now he lives here with me" Remus replied, "In fact he and Hermione both are living here"

"Hermione?' Lily asked.

"I told you about her" Sirius reminded lily. The one that reminds me of you. Harry's other best friend who was a muggle-born" he turned to Lupin, "But why is Hermione here and not with her family"

Remus's face clouded over and he looked at the ground. "Hermione's parents disowned her"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because she insisted ion joining the war" Remus explained," They wanted her to come home and go to Muggle university and they fought. They haven't spoken since"

"Poor Hermione" Sirius murmured.

"Where are the kids now?" James asked.

"Out getting drunk I assume" Remus answered, "Celebrating Harry's birthday and his new job"

"What job?" James asked.

"He is the new seeker for the Chudley Cannons" Remus told them proudly. James grinned from ear to ear.

"He is that good huh?" James replied, "Like his father eh?"

At that moment the door opened and they could hear voices, "Don't drop her Ron" Harry hissed.

"Then get out of my way Potter and let me get her up to her bedroom Potter" Ron responded in a whisper.

"They are back," Remus told them. "You guys wait here, I don't wan to overwhelm them ok?"

His friends nodded and Remus went into the hallway. He saw Ron carrying Hermione and Ginny and Harry navigating him up the stairs.

"Problem?" Remus asked.

"No" Harry answered defensively. "Maybe a little"

"Hermione is plastered" Ron added.

"I am not" hermione said. "Put me down"

"Come on Mione let's just all go to bed" Harry suggested.

"Tell him your news" hermione giggled.

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I asked Ginny to marry me: he told Remus. The older man smiled and hugged Harry.

"Congratulations Harry" he said, "And you too Ginny"

Ginny smiled, "Thank you" she replied.

"Ok, can we talk in the morning?" Harry asked. "We need to get Mione to bed. By the way Ginny is spending the night"

"Harry actually can we talk?" Remus asked holding Harry back. "This is kind of important"

Harry nodded.

"Could you all follow me into the living room, please?" Remus requested. Ron put Hermione down and led the girl into the next room, Harry and Ginny followed.

"It's about your parents Harry" Remus started


	3. Chapter 3

"What about my parents?" Harry asked sharply.

Remus sighed and spoke as clearly and calm as he could, "What I am about to tell you could potentially be shocking and painful but I need you to listen and try to understand.

Harry crossed his arms and looked his former professor, "How bad is this?" Harry asked.

"It's not bad, just a little hard to grasp" Remus answered. "Will you have a seat?"

Harry and Ron sat down. Hermione continued to staggers around eventually falling down. Ron looked down and then back up at the concerned faces of Remus and Harry, "I am just going to let her rest there for a minute, go on Remus"

"Harry" He started again, "I found out tonight that all people who died by Voldemort or his followers, caused for protecting someone else, didn't actually die. They go into a sort of purgatory and they waited. Once Voldemort died they were released.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Your parents are Sirius are alive" Remus finished.

"No" Harry hissed, "That can't be true"

"It is Harry, they are in the kitchen right now"

Harry ran towards the kitchen. "Ron grab Hermione, come on" Remus ordered.

Ron did as he was told and followed both Remus and Harry, with Hermione draped over his shoulder. Harry stopped in the doorway staring at the people in front of him. Sirius was he the first to speak, his cleared his throat and said, "How ya been Harry?'

Harry just stared but Hermione raised her hand and waived, "Hi" she sang out. 'It's so great that your back"

Sirius chuckled at hermione, "Is she drunk?" Sirius asked.

"No" Ron replied grimly, "She is totally plastered"

Sirius chuckled again and patted Hermione's head. He looked back at his Godson and reached out his hand. "Harry, say something to me kiddo" Sirius pleaded.

Harry threw his arms around Sirius and said, "I am really not sure what to say". When he released his Godfather he walked over to the parents he had never known. "Mum, Dad" he greeted them. James nodded and opened his mouth to speak but instead grasped his sons shoulder. Lily began to sob and pulled him into a tight embrace. When James pulled his wife off of their son Harry pointed to his friends.

"This is Ron Weasley" he said motioning to Ron who waved and nodded in their direction, "Nice to meet you" Ron mumbled shifting of squirming Hermione on his shoulder. "The drunk girl on my shoulder is Hermione Granger."

"You are meeting her on a really bad day" Harry confessed to his parents, "This is the first time she has ever had a drink"

"Hello Hermione" Lily said, "nice to meet both you" Lily said to Ron and Hermione.

"And this," Harry said with a smile pulling Ginny to his side, "Is Ginny Weasley, My fiancé"

His mother reached and pulled Ginny into a hug, "It is certainly a pleasure meeting you" Lily told Ginny.

"You too" Ginny replied softly. When Lily released her she stepped and reached out to shake James's hand, 'it is great to meet you" Ginny told him, "Always great to shake the hand of a Quidditch legend.

"Wow" James said looking at his son, 'She is really good" He winked at Ginny, "and cute".

Ginny blushed and looked over at Sirius, "Good to see you back among the living". Sirius smiled at the youngest Weasley. "Mum will be so pleased to have you back. It will just thrill her"

"For about two seconds and then she will go back to hating me" Sirius answered. He patted her on the back. "I couldn't be happier for you and Harry"

"I am going to put this one to bed," Ron announced, "because she is bugging me and then I am heading out."

"I will come with" Ginny told her brother. She kissed Harry lightly on the mouth and whispered, "I think I should go home tonight. I will owl you tomorrow"

"Thanks Gin" Harry replied, "I love you"

"Love you more" Ginny teased. She followed Ron out of the kitchen. 'Goodnight" Hermione called. Sirius was still chuckling at drunken Hermione.

"Wow you guys have changed" Sirius mumbled. Harry nodded.

"Three years is longer than you think" Harry told him. He turned to his parents, "I really want you guys to get to know Ginny and her family. They are great people. Hermione too. The Weasley's, Hermione and the Order have been my family"

"That sounds great" Lily said. "We should all have dinner or something this week"

"Weasley" James echoed, "Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, did you know him?" Harry asked, not remembering if Mr.Weasley had known his parents.

"Not well, we never actually met but I knew of him" James said, "Is he still with the ministry"

"Actually, he is Minister of Magic now" Remus told them.

"That is amazing" Sirius commented, "I have never met a man who deserves it more"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, "I think I am going to peek in on Hermione" Remus said standing up. Sirius followed him to the door.

"I think will go with you" Sirius said. The two men left the Potter family in the kitchen. "So Moony, what is going on with out little bookworm here. Why would she get so drunk is she ok?"

"No" Remus answered, "Truth is Sirius she hasn't been alright since the war. Hermione was never comfortable with killing and during the war she had to kill a lot. Then there was very public, messy break up with Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Draco switched sides and during the war he and Hermione were inseparable" Remus explained. "They dated for over a year and then he dumped her and it made the Daily prophet, thanks to Rita Skeeter"

"Why would a break up my the prophet?" Sirius asked.

"Because there is a child involved," Remus answered softly.

"A child" Sirius repeated, "What child?"

Remus opened a door and popped his head in; he motioned for Sirius to follow. Sirius saw it was a baby's room. There was a crib against the wall. Remus looked inside. Sirius followed and peered in, his breath caught in his chest as he saw a blonde baby with curly hair.

"This is Emma Granger Malfoy" Remus told him. "Hermione's little girl"

"How old?" Sirius asked.

"Nine months old" Remus answered. "Isn't she beautiful'

"Breath taking" Sirius replied.

Remus pulled the blanket around the baby and then headed for the door. Sirius stared at the baby for another moment and then followed his friend out. Remus continued down the hallway and opened the next door. He just popped his head in and sighed. "She's asleep"

The two men continued downstairs. They stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and heard the Potter family laughing together. "Everything is finally as it should be" Remus told Sirius who nodded in agreement. "Go on up to your old room when you are ready for bed. It is exactly like you left it. I myself need to get to bed. I will see you all in the morning"

"Night Moony" Sirius murmured as his friend climbed the stairs. He stayed there for a few more moments trying deciding if he should go in but he realized this family needed time to get to know one another so he climbed the stairs. He stopped at the doorway of baby Emma and opened it. He peered into the crib for a second time that evening. Seeing the sleeping baby reminded of a similar feeling he got almost 18 years ago, when he saw little Harry sleeping for the first time. He left before he woke the little girl up and crept to her mother's room. He wanted to open the door. He was drawn to hermione for some reason but he stopped himself. They were never all that close plus it was a little weird for him to creep in and watch her sleep.

Sirius walked away from the door and went to his own room and tried to sleep. Maybe it was the excitement of being back the kept him up but somewhere on his head he knew it was Hermione. That girl had always amazed him and bewildered him now she intrigued him. Stop it Black, he chastised himself, she is young enough to be your daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Morning" Sirius called as he walked into the kitchen. James and Remus were at the table talking and Tonks and Lily were cooking.

"Good morning" Lily said to him. James and Remus waived motioning him over to the table. He took a seat and noticed next to him was high chair and Hermione's daughter was paying with a spoon. She looked At Sirius for a moment regarding him quietly, almost as if sizing him up then waved.

"Emma" Tonks said from the stove, "can you say hello to Uncle Sirius?"

Emma cocked her head to the side then waved again and made a funny sound. "That means Hello" Remus told him.

"Where are the kids?" Sirius asked after he pulled his attention away from Emma.

"Harry is at the Weasley's telling them about the engagement, and drunkie is still asleep"Tonks advised.

"Tonks, now that's not nice" Remus admonished, 'not like you have never gotten drunk before. Give her a break"

"I know, I am just joking around" Tonks told him. "I actually feel really bad for her"

No one said anything else about Hermione until breakfast was ready. They were all sitting at the table when Harry and Ginny came in. "Hello" Harry called from the doorway.

"Were eating breakfast son" James responded, "Come on in"

"Hi" Harry greeted everyone. Ginny went straight for the high chair and lfted Emma up, causing the baby to squeal.

'Hi Emma" She said tickling the babies stomach. Harry came over and kissed Emma on the forehead.

"And how is my favorite baby" Harry said taking her from Ginny and putting her back in the high chair, he turned to Tonks, "Is Drunkie awake yet?' he asked causing everyone to laugh.

"I hate you all" hermione snapped coming into the kitchen. Her hand was covering her eyes and she was feeling her way along the wall. She stopped in front of one of the cabinets and reached for the hangover potion. She tipped her back and downed the entire. Nobody spoke as Hermione threw herself into a chair and waited for the potion to take effect. When she opened her eyes and glanced around the room she looked surprised.

"It wasn't a dream," she said. 'You are all actually here"

"Yeah" Harry told her smiling. She jumped to her feet and ran around the table, throwing her arms around Sirius's neck and squealing. Sirius awkwardly patted her back.

"It's good to see you to," He told Hermione. She eased herself off of him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it' just say good to have you here" Hermione told him. She moved away from him and picked her daughter up. "Has she eaten?" she asked Tonks.

'Yes" Tonks replied.

"Thanks, sorry about sleeping late" Hermione told her. "I wont do that again, Emma is my responsibility"

"Don't worry about it" Tonks said shrugging it off, "it's good practice for me"

Hermione smiled and looked at her daughter, "Ok Em, let's go get you ready for daddy"

Hermione grimaced and Harry stiffened. "Is Draco coming here?" Harry asked, Ginny put her hand on his arm and tried to get him to relax.

"No, even better his crazy mother is" hermione mumbled as she climbed the stairs.

"I hate those people" Harry fumed after she was gone.

"Yes, but Draco has the right to see his daughter" Ginny reminded him.

"Who is Emma's father?" James asked.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said, still seething. James looked confused.

"James remember my cousin Narcissa?" Sirius asked,

James nodded and then looked stricken, "She married Lucius Malfoy right? That's there son Draco? Emma is related to those horrible people?"

Harry nodded and shook his head then he looked at Sirius, "Wait that means Emma is related to you. Like a second cousin right?"

"More like third" Sirius said, "but yeah. I didn't even think of that"

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Tonks smoothed stood up and sighed, "I think it's best if I answer that"

She was only gone for a moment when Sirius could the obnoxious voice of Narcissa. Apparently Narcissa just pushed her way into the house, not giving Sirius, James and Lily to hide. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. "I thought: she stuttered, 'I thought you were dead."

"Long story Cissy" Sirius smirked at his cousin, "Don't have to go into it now. But rest assure that we are very much alive"

Narcissa stared at him and then placed an obvious fake, "Well" she purred, "How wonderful to have you all back. It must be such a relief for young Harry"

Harry growled in response and stood up quickly, 'I will go and tell Hermione you're here" he said over his shoulder as he left. A moment later Hermione came down the stirs carrying Emma. Harry came behind her with a bag and handed it to Narcissa roughly.

"Have her back tonight by 6:00" Hermione said, "Please?"

"Of course darling"Narcissa replied, "How are you?"

"I am lovely" Hermione said. She handed Emma to Narcissa who smiled proudly at her granddaughter, "She looked more like Draco everyday" she sighed.

"I think she looks like Hermione" Ginny commented. Narcissa glared at her but didn't say anything.

"I will you see later hermione" Narcissa said as she turned around left. Hermione screamed causing everyone to jump and banged her hand against the wall.

"I hate her so much" Hermione said, Sirius was furious to see tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. Whoa, Sirius said to himself where did that come from. Hermione was pulled into a hug by Harry who whispered into her ear. Slowly she calmed down and turned around.

"I am so sorry" She said to James, Lily and Sirius. "You guys just came back and want enjoy time with your families and friends. Emma and I have a very complicated life and that makes us a burden and I am sorry"

"Hermione, that is ridiculous" Remus admonished her. "You and Emma are a joy to have around. I love both of you very much, we all do"

Hermione smiled, tears building in her eyes again. "Thank you Remus" she told him tearfully, "I love all of you too"

Sirius suddenly felt the urge to hold her and make the tears stop. He had to shake himself out of that. He looked at Hermione carefully for a moment. Did her body look like that when before I was gone? He asked himself. It seemed to Sirius that Hermione Granger had grown in everyway possible and it was making him feel emotions that he shouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione" Harry called from the doorway of Emma's room.

She put down the laundry she was folding and smiled sheepishly, 'I hate it when she is gone" Hermione admitted.

"I hate it when she is with him" Harry replied.

'I know" Hermione said, 'What did you need?"

"Mum and dad wanted to know if you wanted to go into Hogsmeade.' Harry asked. "They need to pick up some supplies for the party"

"What party?" Hermione asked.

"The engagement/ welcome home lily, James and Sirius party that Remus and Tonks are throwing tonight" Harry explained. He sat down on the rocking chair and sighed. 'This is all a little weird"

"I can imagine" Hermione said quietly. She took his hand and asked, "are you ok?'

"I am great" Harry answered, 'Just a little overwhelmed with the family time and outings"

"I know but they mean well" Hermione replied,

"Of course, I am not mad at them. I am just confused" Harry told her.

"Well, If you need to talk" Hermione said, 'I am always around."

"Yeah, so about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"When are they leaving?' Hermione replied, "Because I still need to take a shower"

"About thirty minutes I guess" Harry answered.

"I would love to go"Hermioen said, 'tell them I will be down in a minute"

Harry nodded and Hermione took one last look around her baby's room and sighed. She went grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. As she peeled her clothes off and climbed in she thought about the come back of three supposed dead people. It really hadn't hit her yet. The image if Sirius Black crossed her mind and she smiled and she remembered before, Sirius had always bugged her a little but he intrigued her too. Hermione would have never admitted to anyone but she had always had a crush on Sirius. There was something about his screw the world attitude that she found attractive. Plus, she told herself, he is gorgeous. But she knew Sirius was quiet a bit older and probably had experience with all kinds of woman. Hermione had only been with one man, Draco, and that turned out so horribly.

When she was done showering she preformed a spell to dry and to straighten her hair. She changed into blue jeans and a blue tank top. On a whim she threw on light make up, thinking about impressing Sirius. It was childish really and she knew it. Sirius Black would never be interested in her.

"Sorry that took so long" Hermione called as she ran down the stairs. When she was almost at the bottom she tripped and fell flat on her face. A pair of strong hands pulled her to her feet and she heard a chuckle. The hands and the chuckle belonged to Sirius Black. Hermione blushed feeling completely embarrassed.

"You sure you are not still drunk?' Sirius asked.

"Stop teasing Sirius" Hermione said softly. 'I feel bad enough as it is that you and the Potters saw me that way."

"It was cute" Sirius told her, causing Hermione to Blush again. "I mean it was nice to know you are human, that you make mistakes"

Hermione nodded, "Trust me, getting drunk last night wasn't the first" Hermione said.

"By the way, Emma is beautiful" Sirius told her, "And I am sorry about Draco, I know being a single mother can't be easy"

"It's not" Hermione admitted, "but I wouldn't trade Emma for anything. As for Draco, I am sorry I let him hurt me"

Sirius was about to ask what happened when Lily came down the stairs. She stared between Hermione and Sirius.

"What's going on/' she asked.

"Just catching up" Hermione told her. 'Thanks for inviting me"

"Not at all sweetie" Lily said, 'I want to know the people who have been so important to my son. I hope you and I will get to be good friends"

"Me too" Hermione replied. She took one last look at Sirius before Following Lily into the kitchen.

After a long day of shopping the group came back exhausted but they still had a party to prepare for. Tonks ordered the boys,-Harry, Sirius, Remus and James- to start setting up the living room while she and lily made food. Hermione and Ginny helped here and then but eventually ran upstairs to get ready.

"So, how does it feel?" Hermione asked as she applied her make up. "Being engaged"

"No different than just being a couple" Ginny replied. 'It feels right"

"Really?" Hermione asked, having trouble believing that.

"Yeah, so I have to ask?" Ginny said changing the subject, "That whole crush on Sirius, still there?"

Hermione groaned remembering that she had confessed that Ginny right after Sirius died.

"Shh" Hermione said. She closed the door and cast a locking and silencing spell. "Are you crazy?"

"No, just curious" Ginny replied, trying to put on mascara.

"Well yes it is still there" Hermione admitted, 'But he is 20 years older than I am. He would never be interested in me. Plus, I am not actually interested in him, it's just a crush"

"Ok" Ginny replied, but Hermione knew that wasn't the end of it. Hermione looked down at her watch and yelped.

"The guests will be here any minute; I am going to help Tonks and Lily prepare" Hermione told Ginny. She ran down stairs, thankful to get away from the questions about Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, Ok" Ginny said as she poured another drink. "The next game we are playing is a game Mione taught me, it's called I never"

"I love that game" lily exclaimed her green eyes shinning with excitement. James smiled and put his arm around her.

"Oh no" Hermione laughed, "That game gets a little too personal"

"Come now" Harry teased her, "Were all friends here." He turned and placed a kiss on his fiancé's forehead. "How do you play?"

"Ok, for example I say, I never dated a slytherin, if you have dated a slytherin you drink" Ginny explained. James, Ron and Hermione all drank. Harry grimaced and shuddered,

"I cannot understand dating a slytherin" Harry answered, "that's just gross"

"Ok" James said, "I never dated someone on the Quidditch team" Harry and Ginny were the only ones to drink.

"I never had a crush on Harry Potter" Hermione said trying not to giggle as she said it. Ginny, Luna, and several other girls drank. Harry glared at Hermione.

"Thanks friend" Harry responded sarcastically, "just know, next question is mine"

"Bring it on Potter" Hermione replied.

"Ok" Harry answered as he cracked his knuckles and gave her a menacing look, "I never had a crush on one of the marauders"

Everyone cracked up laughing except Hermione who looked horrified. Lily, Ginny and Tonks all took a drink. Hermione stared at the floor.

"Drink Hermione "Harry urged.

"Who told you?" hermione hissed and then glared at Ginny.

"Drink" Harry replied with an evil grin.

Hermione tipped her head back and chugged her drink. Sirius was staring at her when she finished and she felt herself blush.

"Which one of handsome guys to you beautiful girls have crushes on?" James asked winking at his wife.

"Remus" Lily replied smartly earning a chuckle from everyone, "Just kidding, you it was you" Lily told a scowling James. She kissed him softly.

"I will admit it" Ginny said, "I guess I had a crush on James, I mean all the stories I heard. I have a thing for arrogant guys" she punched Harry lightly in the arm.

Harry feigned offense, "I am not arrogant"

"What about you Hermione?" run asked, 'we all know Tonk's marauder crush it Remus, who is yours"

"Not, not telling" hermione replied, praying they would let it go.

"Come on Mione" Ron said, "Ginny told us, you should too"

Hermione sighed and glared at Ron, "Fine it was Sirius and it was a long time ago"

"Ok, my turn" Lily said obviously changing the subject, 'I never made out in the astronomy tower"

Everyone drank at that one and after a few moments everyone forgot Hermione and he crush.

Sirius stumbled out of the kitchen a few hours later with the intent of going to bed. He passed by Emma's room and noticed a light on. He leaned in to check it out and saw Hermione sitting on the floor crying.

"Hermione" he said before he could stop himself. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Hi" she said trying to wipe the tears. Sirius came further into the room and sat down beside her.

"Hi" he replied, "Are you ok?"

Without warning hermione started crying again. Sirius was horrified. He awkwardly patted her back and asked, "Do you want me to get something for you. I could go and get Harry or Ginny or even Lily"

"No, Please" Hermione pleaded, 'I don't want anyone to see me this way"

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I am fine, I am just lonely" Hermione confided. "After Draco broke things off I had Emma to occupy my time and men didn't matter. But now she is older and she is with Draco more and I am so lonely"

"I am sorry" Sirius answered softly. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Hermione let her head fall and rest on him as she cried. For a moment they were quiet and still, except for her sobs. Then Sirius did something he would never in any normal situation, he leaned close and brushed her lips lightly with his. Hermione gasped but quickly recovered and kissed back. When Sirius realized what was happening he pulled away. The sight of a panting and lustful looking Hermione nearly made him weak at the knees but he found his resolve and pulled himself to his feet." I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. Sleep well" He quickly exited the room. Stopping outside to catch his breath and then sprinted to his room. "That can never happen again. Never" He told himself before he feel asleep but no matter what he said, his dreams were filled with her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius ran his hands down slim body, feeling the rough leather of the shirt under his fingers. She moaned as he assaulted her neck with mouth. He hissed as she retaliated by digging her long fingernails into her back.

"_I want you, I need you now" She whispered, her words dripping with lust. _

"_Hermione" he moaned into her hair as he ran his hands down her curves again. No other woman had ever felt this right in his arms. No other woman ever fit this way. "Hermione" he moaned again._

"_Sirius" she said, "Sirius"_

"Sirius" Lily called shaking him lightly. "Sirius, wake up"

"Lily" he cried sitting up in bed covering his erection. "What?"

Lily seemed to be a little embarrassed, "Breakfast is ready," she told him awkwardly before leaving the room. Sirius took care of his little morning problem before heading down to breakfast. All during the meal Lily seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him and every few minutes she elbowed James who was snickering into his food.

"What is it Prongs?" Remus asked as they started clearing dishes.

"I will tell you later Moony" James replied as he winked at Sirius, "Too many kids around right now"

"Kids" Harry echoed, 'No offense dad but I am not a kid. I am 18 years old"

James ruffled his sons hair, "Run along and let the grown folks talk"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am leaving but only because I promised Ron and Ginny I would play Quidditch with them today?"

"Is Hermione going?" Sirius asked and was mortified when James started cackling. Lily slapped the back of his head.

Harry stared at his father questioningly. James just shook his head and went upstairs still chuckling. Harry shook his head and answered his godfather, 'No, she is visiting a couple of other friends today. She stars her new job tomorrow"

"Ok" Sirius replied non-chalant, not wanting to appear too interested in the young girl. After Harry left the house Remus and Sirius made a made dash for the stairs both trying to both the other to the third member of their group. James was waiting in the drawing room. He was pretending to be immersed in a book but Sirius could tell this was some kind of show; James had something to say and intended to make a big deal of it.

"Out with it Prongs" Remus said throwing himself into a chair across from his friend. James was obviously trying to keep a straight face and giving quiet a time with it.

"Ok, Lily told me something very interesting" James started without a glance at Sirius. "When she went to wake padfoot up this morning she got quite a fright"

"What?" Remus asked apprehensively almost as if he didn't want to know.

James looked at Sirius and shot him and an evil smile; "Lily was shocked and dismayed to find Sirius having a randy little dream" James giggled and was soon joined by Remus. Within minutes both of his friends were laughing hysterically. James sputtered as he said, "but that's not all he was moaning a name"

"Who" Remus asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"Hermione" James cried out. Remus stopped laughing almost immediately.

"What?" he asked, 'hermione Granger"

"Yeah" James said, "Is something wrong Moony?"

"No" Remus said he looked at Sirius, 'Just that she is half your age, your old enough to be her father"

"Oh come on Moony" jams replied, "It was just a dream, he wouldn't actually go after her. She admitted to having a crush on him and he has been alone way too long. He's not some dirty old man, I just thought it would be funny to embarrass Padfoot here"

"You're being awfully quiet" Remus said a moment later. "It's really not like you to take teasing this well padfoot"

Sirius rose to his feet, "So, maybe I am growing up. Maybe I don't really acre what you or James think about any erotic dreams I have" At the word erotic James cracked up and was shushed by a harsh look from Remus. "Maybe I just realize that she is half my age and that people have dreams that don't mean anything. She is half my age, my godsons best friend, the mother of third cousin and half my age, I am not interested in hermione Granger and I am not going to allow you two morons make me feel like some dirty old man. It was just a dream and she is half my age" Sirius finished and stomped out of the room. James and Remus watched him in shock both silent for a long moment.

"So was he trying to tell us she is half his age" James joked, trying to make light of the situation. Remus shook his head.

"Something isn't right with him Prongs" Remus said sadly. 'I am afraid he might be falling for her."

"He barely knows her," James argued. "Sirius has always been a little out there but he would never peruse anything like this, knowing how unhealthy and dangerous it could be"

"Let's hope your right Prongs" Remus sighed, "he turned to his friend, "Wanna go watch your son play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, let's go" James said, 'I guess Sirius isn't in the mood"

"Let's just leave alone" Remus replied as they headed out the door.

After Remus and James were gone Sirius was sitting alone in the kitchen. Lily entered and sat beside him.

"Sorry about his morning" Sirius mumbled and Lily shrugged it off.

"Were all adults" Lily replied, "Contrary to my husbands behavior"?

"He's just James" Sirius answered, 'Hell I'm usually worse than he is"

"Do you love her?" Lily asked.

"I hardly know her" Sirius replied but he couldn't stop himself from saying, "But I think I could be falling for her and it scares me"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone opening her door. She squinted in the moonlight to identify her visitor and was shocked at what she found.

_Sirius Black was leaning in the doorway watching Hermione hungrily. He smiled when he caught her eyes and slowly made his way toward her._

"_Sirius" she started but her shushed her._

"_I want you Hermione" Sirius said as he ran his hands along her face. "I always have"_

"_I have been so lonely" Hermione admitted, "and I want you so much"_

"_Then let me take you" Sirius replied pushing her back on to the bed, covering her body with his. Hermione closed her eyes as their lips crashed into one another._

"_Hermione" He moaned into her mouth, "Hermione"_

"Hermione" Draco said shaking her, "Hermione, wake up"

Hermione sat up and covered her scantily clad body from her ex, "What are you doing in here?" hermione asked. Draco sighed and sat down on her bed. Hermione scooted as far away from him as she could get.

"I cut my trip short" Draco explained staring at the floor. "I thought about you the whole time and I was miserable"

"I don't understand" Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, I love you" Draco told her looking into her eyes. She melted when she locked onto the steely grey eyes of her ex lover. Something about Draco always made her soft inside no matter. "Please give us another chance"

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. All of the hurt of the few months was disappearing and she could remember all of the good times they shared. The truth was she was lonely and wanted to lessen the fallout of the whole obsession with Sirius. She sighed and smiled at Draco ruefully.

"I will give us a chance," She told him. Draco tried to kiss her but she pulled away. 'I have some ground rules, number one, no other women but me" Draco nodded and Hermione continued, "We will not be moving in together immediately. I don't want to move Emma and then move back if we split again, she needs stability" Draco nodded again, "and last rule get in the bed, I missed you"

Draco kicked his shoes and climbed into Hermione's bed. She smiled happily as he slipped his arms around her waist. She snuggled against him trying not to think about her friend's reaction or the man who was brought back from the dead.

Hermione cringed as she and Draco walked into the kitchen for lunch. She mentally prepared herself for the confrontation that was coming. The first person to notice them was Sirius. Hermione wondered if she imagined the shocked and sad look on his face but soon her thoughts were interrupted.

"What is he doing here?" Harry fumed. Draco smirked at him and out Emma in her high chair.

"I am eating lunch with my daughter and my girlfriend" Draco told him, emphasizing the last word. Harry turned to glare at Hermione.

"Tell me he's lying" Harry said. When Hermione remained silent, "Then tell me you're under the imperious curse"

"Harry" Hermione pleaded, "he's that father of my child and I-I-I love him"

"After everything he put you through, the horrible things eh said to you, after he cheated on you with that skank Parkinson" Harry bellowed.

"Harry stop" Ginny cut in, "Let Hermione makes her own decisions"

Harry slumped into his chair and grew silent for a very long time. Finally when he was done eating he glared at Draco and said quietly but firmly. "I love Hermione and if she wants you I wont interfere but if you hurt again, Godric Gryffindor himself wouldn't be able to stop me from killing you"

He and Ginny left the kitchen quickly. Draco and Tonks were chatting, and Hermione as trying to clear her head. She caught Sirius's eye again and she looked away quickly. She couldn't think about the kiss or the dream, she had to Draco back, which is what she wanted, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius watched Draco playing with Emma in the kitchen as Hermione helped Tonks and Lily clear the table. He had a sudden hatred for his young cousin. He wanted to punch the little elitist brat right in the mouth. _He is not good enough for Hermione_, Sirius thought, _He's pompous and unfeeling. Hermione needs someone with passion and love for life. Hermione needs someone like me._

He shook his head trying to erase the thought. Hermione was too young for him not to mention very much taken. He was happy for Hermione and Emma, a family should be together but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Sirius excused himself and went upstairs. He sat alone in his room for a long time before there was knock on his door.

"Come in" He said and smiled when Lily opened the door and walked in.

"McGonagall wants to talk to us," Lily told him, coming and taking a seat on his bed. "I think she is going to offer us teaching positions"

"I don't know if that's something I want to do" Sirius replied.

"Well you need to figure out what is that you want" Lily told him. "You're a free man now, a free man who was brought back to life. I don't want to see you waste this gift"

"Yeah" Sirius sighed looking out the window.

"Sirius" Lily said softly, "She is sweet and beautiful girl but she is just too young for you. This is really for the best."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, feigning ignorance.

"Your just lonely" Lily continued, "You will find someone else, just give it time"

Sirius nodded and lily walked to the door, "For the record, I think she really acres for you"

Sirius threw himself back onto his bed and sighed deeply. He wondered if Lily was right, maybe he didn't actually have romantic feelings for Hermione. He had been alone to long, and she was a beautiful girl. Maybe he would go to teach at Hogwarts and maybe he would find someone else. Hue smiled brightly ready to take the next step into his future.

Hermione was glad when Draco said he wanted to go home that night to sleep. She really needed time to think. Hermione couldn't denier lingering feelings for Draco but there was something hollow about their love now. Maybe she was numb because of the pain he cause and maybe she was getting over him.

Hermione tried to sleep that night but was restless. About 2:30 in the morning Emma started crying so Hermione went o her and was shocked to discover her daughter had very high fever. Hermione tried every spell she could think of but nothing brought the fever down.

After two hours Emma's had waked everyone in the hosue cried and everyone was trying to help. Finally Lily placed a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. "Really, I think it's time to take her to St.Mungo's"

"I'll go with you" Harry said yawning.

"No Harry you have to work tomorrow" hermione advised as she packed something's for Emma into a bag. "I can go alone"

"You shouldn't go alone" Remus said, "Hermione just in aces, someone should be with you"

"I'll go" Sirius volunteered. It was too late for anyone to think that odd everyone was too tired to argue. Hermione sent an owl to Draco advising him of the situation and took for the Hospital with Sirius.

Emma was diagnosed at St Mungo's with pneumonia. Hermione had no idea how Emma had contracted something like that but Sirius assured her all children get sick no matter hoe careful there parents are. For hours Hermione nod Sirius paced the waiting room with no word on the baby's condition. Hermione sent letter after letter to Draco receiving no reply.

Hermione fell asleep in a hard chair about six hours later. Sirius covered her with a blanket and resolved to stay awake in case something happened. A healer cam into the room sometime during the morning hours and Sirius woke Hermione.

"Ms.Granger" the healer addressed her, "Emma will be fine. We need to keep her here for a few hours because she is having a little trouble breathing but she will be fine"

Hermione collapsed onto a chair crying. Sirius thanked the feeling and sat down beside her.

"Thank you for being here" Hermione said quietly, "Thank you"

"It's ok" Sires replied. 'I am just glad Emma's ok"

Hermione started to cry and for as long moment Sirius was silent. "Draco should have been here" hermione said firefly through her tears, "We have been together for a day and he already missed a moment I needed him"

"You deserve better," Sirius told her softly. Hermione looked at him, suddenly realizing how close they were. She closed her eyes and let her lips collide with his. Sirius snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her backwards. Hermione didn't seem to notice when Sirius led her into a broom closet and shut the door.

Hermione moaned as Sirius trailed kisses down her neck." I want you so bad" Hermione whimpered causing a chill to go down Sirius's spine. He pressed her hard against the wall letting hands discover the body. Her mouth covered his and requested entrance, he obliged willingly.

His hand cupped her breast appreciating there size, not too large not too small, just perfect for his hand. He unbuttoned her shirt and with one fluid movement also discarded her bra. Hermione arched her back as he messaged each breast and cried out in disappointment when his hands left her chest.

Sirius was working his finger under the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and she shimmied out of them kicking them off roughly. First Sirius messages her through her kickers creating a friction there but not enough. Two fingers slipped past her knickers and inside of her. Hermione closed her eyes as his fingers penetrated her, not remembering a time with Draco that ever felt this good. She rocked back and forth groaning softly as he continued his work.

Hermione clawed his back, reminding him of the dream and only adding to the erotic feeling. She hissed into his ear, "I want you now". Sirius slipped off his pant and positioned himself outside of her entrance. He entered her quickly not stopping for even a moment. The wetness and warmth drove him close to the edge so he began to thrust with a fast pace and intensity he never expririnced.

Hermione cried out as he pushed into her. She gripped his back and assaulted his neck. Sirius could feel her tighten around him and realized she was releasing. 'Sirius" she cried as she climaxed and within minutes he reached his own release.

For a moment they stayed perfect still, Sirius still inside of her. Slowly he withdrew. Hermione reached for her clothes silently and when she was dressed she fled the room.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Sirius whispered into he darkness and his head fell to his hands, 'what have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius was lying on his bed in the dark when he heard on a knock on the door. Part of him was hoping it was Hermione but the rational part of him knew seeing her was a bad idea. Hermione seemed to have the same opinion because in the week since the hospital encounter she had barely said a word to him.

He pulled himself off the bed as the knocking continued. He threw the door open and found Hermione standing there. She was looking at the floor instead of at him. "Hello" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hello" he responded. He motioned for Hermione to follow him in. She closed the door gently behind her. "Is Emma ok?" He asked as he sat down in a chair by the window. Hermione nodded and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Emma recovered better than I did" Hermione answered ruefully. "I am still a wreck"

"You will be fine, a scare like that takes some time to get over" Sirius replied. Hermione nodded and then looked at the floor again.

"I came to talk to you about what happened in the hospital" hermione started, "I am tempted to never speak about this again but we need to clear the air if we ever expect to be in the same room"

Sirius smiled at her, "I agree" he told her. "Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done…anything I did that night. You were lonely and scared. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you but I did"

"No" Hermione assured him, "If anyone took advantage it was me. I was lonely and it had been so long since a man, other than Harry or Remus, paid attention to Emma and I. I was angry with Draco and attracted to you. I let it cloud my brain and I made a bad decision"

"Let's just suffice it to say we both made a mistake" Sirius replied gently, 'I don't want it to ruin our friendship"

"Neither do I" Hermione told him looking relieved. She smiled at Sirius as she stood up and put her hand out to shake his. Before she walked out of the room Sirius had to ask.

"Have you heard from Draco?"

Hermione sighed deeply before answering, "He said he was ill himself and didn't get the letters until the next day" Hermione told him, "However, I think he was with someone, a female more than likely."

Sirius held back the ugly remarks he wanted to make but he did say, "You deserve better"

Hermione smiled at him, "I know, but I still love him.

Later that afternoon Hermione was playing with Emma outside waiting for Draco. She had made the decision to break things off with Draco because obviously neither of them had their heart in it. It had been the most difficult decision she had to make in quite sometime but she knew it was the right one for her.

"It's my two favorite girls" Draco called as he apparated in front of her. Hermione smiled at him and let him give her a kiss on the cheek before he picked his daughter up. "How is she?"

"She is fine" hermione told him. "I am a little shaken still but I will recover just as well"

"I am sorry you were alone," Draco told her. 'I wish I had seen the letters. I wish I could have been there but I took a headache medicine before going to bed and I was knocked out"

"That's ok" Hermione replied. She stood up and took Emma from him, placing her daughter in the stroller. "We need to talk"

Draco chuckled nervously, "My least favorite words ever uttered from witches," he said.

"Draco" hermione started, "I think that we rushed back into this without thinking it through. I feel as if neither of us are very committed to this relationship and maybe we should take sometime apart to think"

Draco sized her up silently then sneered, "is there someone?" he asked, "Because I get the feeling from your tone that this isn't a temporary break"

Hermione sighed, "I am not interested in being in a relationship with someone else but I have had feelings for someone"

"Potter?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head, 'Weasley?" he guessed again.

"No and it doesn't matter who" hermione told him," The feelings made me realize that your not the person I want to spend my life with and if you are honest with yourself I am not who you want either"

"Think a little more carefully about this decision" Draco hissed coming closet to her, "Because if you leave me for someone else, I will take Emma and never look back. You will never see your daughter again"

"Draco you can't do that" hermione cried, "You promised we wouldn't do this. You agreed to raise her in atmosphere without hostility, remember?'

"But that was before you started whoring around with other men" Draco snapped, "I don't want Emma raised by a woman who goes through men quickly without consequence. I want her to be raised in home with both of her parents"

"I want that too" Hermione insisted "but we don't have to be married or even living together to raise her as a team. Emma will not thrive if you and are unhappy"

Before Hermione knew what was happening Draco had reached past her and took Emma from the stroller, "You know where to find us when you come to your senses". Draco was gone before Hermione could pull her wand out. Hermione started to cry at a loss for what to do. She turned and ran into the house. Hermione didn't know where to go or who to turn to. No one was home, no one but Sirius. She ran up the stairs to his room, without thinking or knocking she threw the door open. Sirius was reading a book. He took one look her face and jumped.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Sirius asked grabbing her shoulders.

"He took her" Hermione shouted hysterically, "He took her, he's gone. He took my baby"

"Who took your baby?" Sirius asked, "Your not making any sense, please slow down"

Hermione took a deep breath, 'Draco, he took Emma. He said he won't bring her back unless I agree to stay in a relationship with him" She paused and Sirius said nothing. 'Please we have to do something. Don't let him take my baby"

"No one is taking her away" Sirius said wrapping his arms around her, "I promise we will get your baby back. I promise"


	11. Chapter 11

When everyone got home Hermione as in the living room still crying though not as hysterically.

"Hermione" Lily cried rushing forward, "What's wrong."

"He took her" Hermione said her voice low and soft.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked gently stepping up beside Lily."

Sirius interjected, "Draco, apparently Hermione broke up with him. He didn't take rejection well. He snatched Emma and took off"

"When?" Harry asked taking out a piece of parchment.

"About an hour ago" Hermione said pitifully Lily excused herself to make tea, taking Tonks with her.

Harry attached a letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off, "What was that?" Sirius asked.

"That was sent to Mr.Weasley informing him of the situation," Harry whispered, 'I am going to have the ministry monitor him"

"So were leaving this to the ministry?" Sirius barked, "No, I am going to find him myself. I promised Hermione I would get her baby back"

"No" Harry told him, 'I am not trusting this to the ministry. I am going after Malfoy myself but I do think it is a goods idea to have the ministry keeping an eye on him"

"What are we waiting for?" jams broke in, "We have to find that smug little bastard now"

Sirius turned to Hermione and touched her cheek, 'hermione, we are leaving now"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, 'don't leave me, please" she whimpered. Sirius pulled away gently.

"Lily and Tonks are in the next room, you won't be alone," Sirius explained softly. He brushed the tears from her face and pushed her hair behind her ears," I have to go and find Emma, ok?"

"Bring her back to me" hermione whined tears falling again, "Please, bring her back safely"

Sirius kissed her cheek, 'I already promised you I would bring her back, don't worry" He called out to Lily, He pulled her out of the earshot of Hermione, "Put Hermione to bed, she really needs to relax she going to drive herself crazy" Lily nodded and gently helped Hermione to her feet. When hermione and Lily were up the stairs Sirius motioned for his friends to follow. "Were going to Malfoy Manor"

"Sirius slow down" Remus said, "We need to think and formulate"

"Screw that" Sirius bellowed as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it, Malfoy Manor" he cried and disappeared in green flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius fell out of the fireplace in the opulent sitting room at Malfoy Manor. He stood up brushing soot of his robes and started to call for Draco. James came out of the fireplace next.

"You killing me padfoot" James said, trying to grab Sirius and pull him back, "Padfoot. Sirius, stop acting like a mad man. We have to stop and think here. We all care about Hermione and Emma…"

"Not like I do" Sirius bellowed and shrugged James off. James looked at Sirius for a long moment and realization dawned on him.

"Your in love with her" James hissed, "Merlin Padfoot, what are you doing mate?'

"I don't know" Sirius told him, "I have no idea, I know that my life has changed since I came back. I know that she is half my age and I know that loving her is wrong but is doesn't stop me from loving her. I can't be with her Prongs, but I will be damned if anyone is going to hurt as long as I am breathing. Now let me go"

James stepped back removing his hand from Sirius shoulder and regarded him seriously. "Let's wait for Moony and Harry" James said quietly, "Then we will do this your way"

A moment later Remus and Harry fell out of the fireplace their wands at the ready. "OK, were following padfoot" James announced and "And this is his show ok?"

Remus and Harry nodded but both looked confused. The four crept out of the sitting room and into a dark corner. As they approached the stairs a voice took them by surprise.

"I am amazed how long it took you Potter" Draco sneered. "I expected to see you quiet some time ago"

"Where is she?" Sirius snarled walking towards the young slytherin. Draco smirked in his direction.

"Well, Well, Well" Draco said, "It looks like your being upstaged in the hero department Potter." Draco turned his glare to Sirius. The two men met on the staircase and the others were frightened of what would transpire between the two. "Was it good Black?" Draco snarled, "Whatever you and Hermione had, was it good?"

"What are you insinuating?" Remus asked.

"He knows" Draco replied not taking his eyed from Sirius for a moment. "Are you're friends blind or just trusting Black. I saw it from the very beginning."

"Saw what?" Harry barked his patience obviously growing thin, "and what has any of this got to do with you kidnapping Emma?"

At that Draco turned his head and snapped, "I didn't kidnap Emma. She is my daughter, this is her home"

"But you left with her against her mothers will" Remus told him, "And that Draco is kidnapping"

In the distance Emma was crying with a surge of energy Sirius rushed forward knocking an unsuspecting Draco out of his way. Draco grunted in surprise but Sirius kept moving, moving towards Emma's wails. Behind him Draco pulled his wand and started throwing curses but Sirius wasn't defending himself.

Emma's room was at the end of the second floor. Sirius found the little girl in her crib softly crying. He looked down and she reached for him. Her eyes, so much like her mothers, were wet with tears and his heart melted. For the first time since Emma entered his life he picked her up and held her close to him.

Outside Harry and Draco were locked in a very tense duel. Sirius was trying to find the safest way to get Emma out of there. Draco was taken by surprise when the door of Malfoy manor burst opened Ron Weasley walked in wand pointed straight at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" Ron said in a very official voice, "Put your wand down and put your hands in the air. You are under arrest for kidnap. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a formal hearing. Mr. Potter back away from the accused"

Harry backed dup until he was standing beside Sirius. "Ron's an auror?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded with a grin on his face obviously enjoying the show.

"Weasel" Draco started, "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Mr. Malfoy" Ron said, "Please drop your wand and put your hands in the air"

"I didn't kidnap Emma, she is my daughter" Draco shouted.

Ron tried to keep a straight face as he stepped forward, "_Expelliarmus_" Ron bellowed. Draco stumbled backwards as his wand flew out of his hand. He tried to reach for it and Ron took another chance while he could, "_Stupefy_". Draco fell backwards and was lying still. Ron grinned at the marauders and Harry, "Is Emma ok?"

"She is fine" Sirius assured him and for the first time he noticed Emma had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully in Sirius' arms. "I am going to get her back to Hermione". Everyone nodded and mumbled goodbyes as Ron restrained Draco. Sirius made his way downstairs. He made sure Emma was secure in his arms before apparating, imagining hoe relived Hermione would be when she had that little girl back in her arms.

"Hermione" Lily called from the doorway. Hermione looked up from the bed her eyes bloodshot and he face stained with tears. She motioned for Lily to come in and have a seat. Lily set a steaming mug on the table beside Hermione's bed. "Brought you some tea, hoping it would calm your nerves."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Lily and picked up the cup, "Thank you" Hermione whispered.

"Emma will be fine. Draco may be prick but he would never hurt Emma" Lily told her gently.

"Logically, I know your right" Hermione admitted, But there is this irrational fear gripping my heart"

Lily chuckled and stroked Hermione's hand, "That's part of being a mother" Lily advised.

"Doesn't it get less frightening over time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no" Lily responded, "As they grow so does that the irrationality."

"Great" Hermione sighed.

"It is great" Lily told her, "watching them overcome danger all on their own is pretty awesome and it's amazing how the ugly turns in life make them stronger"

"Hermione" Sirius cried as he ran up the step. Hermione sat the teacup down and jumped to her feet. She and Sirius nearly collided in the doorway but he was able to stop himself." Hermione: he said again a little out of breath. He handed Emma to her. "I told you, I promised you I would get you baby back"

Hermione smiled at Emma hugging her close and kissing her forehead. Without thinking Hermione turned around kissed Sirius right on the mouth, forgetting they weren't alone. Sirius reacted kissing her back passionately. For a moment they continued the kiss blissfully unaware of their audience.

"What in the bloody hell?" Harry cried from the door. Hermione pulled away first and Sirius grimaced inwardly afraid to look at his friends and his godson.

Remus was the first to break the silence, "Well" He started, "This is new"


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione grabbed Emma and quickly excused herself. "I am going to go and check on her" lily said a little uncomfortably as she fled the room.

"I-I" Remus started. "I really wish I knew what to say"

"I have few things I could say" Harry said coming into the room and facing his godfather. James stepped up and hushed his son with a look.

Sirius sat down still not meeting the eyes of everyone in the room, "I don't know how to explain," Sirius started weakly, "I guess, all I can say is I love her. I know it is wrong and I have tried to keep anything from happening but I am weak when it comes to Hermione."

"You love her" Harry echoed, "I don't understand. When did this happen?"

"I always thought Hermione as admirable" Sirius said smiling, "She always reminded me a little of Lily. Driven, loyal, loving and intelligent. The I saw her as a woman, a beautiful woman, with a somewhat empty life. It attracted me because I felt she could understand me, my life has always been a little empty too"

Harry broke the silence, "I am sorry I can't listen to this" Harry snapped. "She is my age has that completely missed you?"

"I know Harry that's why I haven't done anything, well I tried but some things just happen"

"Whoa, Whoa" Harry said holding his hand up, "Are you telling me you and Hermione…"Harry trailed off. He looked at Sirius with disgust. "I can't believe you". Before Sirius could say another word Harry stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry Padfoot, he will come around" James said. James looked over at Remus, who nodded his head in agreement. Sirius smiled at his friends thankful for their support.

"I appreciate guys but he's right. No matter what I feel for Hermione, being with her is wrong," Sirius sighed, "I don't blame Harry"

"I used to think that being with Tonks was wrong" Remus confided, "I thought she deserved someone younger, someone with more money, someone who wasn't a werewolf. But after a while I realized something, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love her. The same applies to you Padfoot."

"Again I appreciate you're support but I can't be with Hermione. Both of our lives are a little too complicated" Sirius concluded. He stood up and headed for the door. "I need to get some air. I will see you all later"

James watched Sirius leave with a somber expression. "Excuse me Moony" James said, 'I need to go speak with my son". " Remus nodded and waived James off.

Lily found Hermione putting Emma to bed, she knocked the on the door to get her attention. The young girl turned around and seemed relieved to see Lily standing there. 'Oh, Lily" Hermione wailed and threw her arms around the older woman's neck. "Everything is wrong"

"It's ok" Lily said in a soothing tone. "It's all going to be ok"

"I love him," Hermione admitted. "I love himermione's attention. The young girl turned aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

So much"

Lily was quiet for a moment and looked at Hermione, "If you're sure that you love him, why aren't you with him?" Lily asked softly.

"Because Harry would hate me. Because Emma doesn't need to be raised in an environment that could cause drama. Because he scares me," Hermione confessed.

"What do you mean he scares you?' Lily asked a little alarmed.

"I mean Sirius is impulsive and free spirited. I guess I am terrified if I opened my heart to him he would break it" Hermione told her.

"Love is about taking risks," Lily explained to her, 'I took a risk on James and that was the best risk of my life"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I understand what you are trying say but I am sorry I have never been one to take risks."

Lily kissed Hermione on the forehead, "It all work out in the end," Lily whispered, 'I promise"

Harry opened the door, "Well you can certainly pick them can't you" Harry spat. Hermione cringed at his tone and tried to find someway to defend herself but her head was swimming.

"What cat got your tongue" Harry continued his voice growing colder, 'or did you leave it in Sirius's mouth"

"Harry" Lily admonished. Harry turned and left the room quickly. Lily looked at Hermione apologetically. 'I am sorry. Please excuse me I have to have a word with my son"

Lily stepped out into the hallway closing the door gently behind her. She turned to go down the stairs and ran into her husband.

"Where is your son?" They asked simultaneously. They sprinted down the stairs and found Harry in the kitchen.

"Apparently being raised by my sister did nothing for your manners" Lily commented.

"Don't start" Harry replied as he poured a glass of water.

"Don't take that tone with your mother" James told him. "The way you spoke to Sirius was uncalled for and I am assuming you pulled a similar stunt with Hermione. Why are you acting like child?"

"I am not going to stand here and listen to this" Harry snapped and headed for the floo. "If anyone needs me I will be at Ginny's"

Lily and James exchanged a look after their son was gone, not really knowing what to do.

"We have to let Harry come to terms with everything on his own" Lily said a moment later.

"And let Sirius and Hermione deal with their issues in their own time too" James replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry fell out of the fireplace and started to curse under his breath.

"Watch your language Potter" Ron teased helping Harry to his feet.

"Sodd off Ron" Harry muttered shaking his friend off. Ron raised his eyebrows at his tone and his remark.

"What's with you?" Ron asked.

"You will not believe it" Harry started. "After we left Malfoy Manor, I found Hermione and Sirius kissing"

"Kissing?" Ron echoed looking dumbstruck.

"Can you believe it?" Harry asked, waiting for Ron to rampage.

But Ron just sat down on the couch and shrugged, 'It's a little weird but whatever makes her happy"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Look he is better than Malfoy right?" Ron asked. Harry just stared at Ron as though he had never seen him. "Maybe it's about time we let Mione take care of herself. If she cares about Sirius then let's just be happy for her"

Harry sighed and was just about to reply when he heard someone apparate in. He turned around to see his fiancé glaring at him.

"Ginny?" he started feeling a little confused by her expression.

"You spoilt child" Ginny hissed, "What is wrong with you?"

"I-uh-I" Harry stammered not sure how to defend himself.

Ginny walked up and pushed Harry to the fireplace, 'Go apologize to your godfather and to Hermione, right now"

Harry sized Ginny up and realized she was serious and he had no choice. He took a handful of floo powder and went back to Grimmauld place.

"Hello son" lily greeted Harry when he walked into the kitchen.

"I am sorry" Harry mumbled to his mother she turned to face him.

"It's ok" Lily told him. "You were upset but I suggest you talk you Sirius and Hermione"

"Yeah" Harry replied and he sprinted up the stairs. He decided to talk to Hermione first because he felt the worse about what he said to her. He knocked softly on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called, sounding as though she had been crying.

"The worst friend ever" Harry replied. For a moment there was silence then Harry heard her say.

"Well come in then"

He opened the door and grinned sheepishly at Hermione, "I am surprised you're speaking to me " Harry admitted.

"I wanted to see how you would apologize" Hermione answered.

"I am so sorry Mione" Harry started, "I was being so childish. The idea of you and Sirius freaked me out because Sirius is like dad to me in a lot of ways. But I talked to Ron and he was right if you're happy then I am happy"

"Ron said that?" Hermione asked.

"Not those exact words but something similar" Harry replied, "I know it was odd seeing Ron be the mature one for once but he was. I was the idiot"

Hermione smiled ruefully at Harry, "We are all entitled to being moronic once. I forgive you"

" Thank you" Harry said hugging Hermione. "So, are you and Sirius?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes clouded over and she shook her head.

'No" Hermione said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Sirius and I couldn't work out. I just…" Hermione trailed off. She shrugged and looked out the window.

"Do you love him?' Harry asked.

"Enough to miss a chance to be with Draco" Hermione answered. Harry squeezed her hand.

"Love you Mione" Harry told her. "I have another person whom I need to apologize"

Hermione nodded then grinned at Harry, "before you ask, it was your moms idea to set Ginny on you". Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles and Harry shrugged

"I deserved it" Harry said and Hermione agreed.

Sirius was sitting on the porch when his godson approached. Harry sat down wordlessly beside him and then cleared his throat. "I am sorry" Harry mumbled. Sirius looked at Harry.

"No, I am sorry" Sirius replied. "I should have taken you're feelings into consideration before"

"Before what?' Harry interrupted, "Before you fell in love? That doesn't make much sense. You can't help whom you love. I am sorry I was being a prat."

Sirius threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, "don't worry about it kid" Sirius said. "You're James Potter's son being a prat come naturally"

For a long moment the two were silent watching Crookshanks playing the yard. "She loves you" Harry told him.

"Poor girl" Sirius mumbled.

"Don't say things like that" Harry replied, "You're a great guy. You would be lucky to have one another."

"Yeah, she would be really lucky to have me" Sirius joked, "Scruffy, unemployed, irresponsible, broken me"

"I think she would love to have any part of you" Harry replied. Before Sirius could answer there was a loud voices coming from inside. Both jumped to their feet and made it inside, their wands at the ready.

"Put those down" Lily snapped when she saw them, 'Nothing is wrong, no curses are needs. Tonks is in labor that's all"

"We are heading to the hospital" Remus said, his voice a little weaker than usual. "We will let you know something…when we know something."

"Wow" Harry said, "This is the second baby that has been born in less than a year"

Hermione and Sirius locked eyes for a moment and then Hermione turned to leave, "Speaking of baby's I am going to check on Em"

"Go talk to her" Harry hissed pushing Sirius toward the stairs. He glared at his godson but followed the young woman anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione and Harry made dinner while Tonks was at the hospital. They had thought about going but decided there were already too many people there.

"Let me go and get Sirius and I need to check on Emma" Hermione told Harry as he was seeting the table. Hermione climbed the stairs and was shocked as she opened the door to Emma's room. Sirius was sitting on the floor playing with the baby. Emma was giggling as Sirius tickled her. Hermione sighed happily._ This feels so right_, she thought.

Sirius looked up and quickly blushed a little, "Sorry" he mumbled. "I know she should be napping but..." Sirius trailed off. Hermione shook her head.

"It's ok" Hermione assured him. "She was having fun. She likes you. They say children are the best judge of character."

Sirius got to his feet and put Emma in her crib, talking the time to smooth the blankets and tuck the little girl in. "Dinner is ready" Hermione told him. "We made dinner"

Sirius brushed past Hermione in the doorway and before she could stop herself, she grabbed his arm. Sirius looked down at Hermione, his eyes clouded over with emotion. "Hermione, don't" Sirius whispered. "We would never work out. You know this"

"I know" Hermione answered tearfully. "It's just…I love you. I can't make my heart understand that we are wrong for each other. There is a part of me that feels that we can build something substansial and that we are missing out. I am tired of missing out on things. I would hate to let ba chance at happiness slip by me"

Sirius leaned back against the wall, "I can't give you anything" Sirius told her. "I have a bad temper, I am impulsive and…I am old enough to be you're father." In his head, Sirius heard everything Remus had said about his relationship with Tonks. Suddenly, all of his excuses seemed pathetic. He leaned close to Hermione, his forehead touching hers. "Wow, all of that sounded…"

"Silly" Hermione finished for him. "I don't know where this will lead us but I think were heading in the right direction"

Sirius slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her forcefully. Hermione gasped into his mouth but soon melted into the kiss. Sirius pressed Hermione's back to the wall, letting his tongue slipup across her lips. She parted her mouth, granting him entrance. Both were lost in their own world.

"Hi, love birds" Harry called form the hallway. "Some of us would like to eat. Now, if you two need to be alone" Harry paused and shuddered at his own innuendo, "Then I can just eat without you."

Sirius picked Hermioen up, she giggled and he carried out intot he hallway.

"Go away kid" Sirius growled playfully. "Go eat or play Quidditch, just go the hell away". Sirius carried Hermione into her bedroom and slammed the door. Harry shook his head and laughed, not too sure if he should be happy or disgusted. He decided happy was better, much better.

A few hours later Harry was holding Remus and Tonks son, Brian, feeling little overwhelmed. In a few months he himself would be married and possibly preparing to have his own kids.

"Where is Sirius and Hermione?" a sleepy Tonks asked.

"They are…" Harry started. "Well, they are working out their differences"

"Gross" Remus mumbled as he took the baby back from Harry. "So, are they together now?"

"I have no idea" Harry answered.

"Yes, we are" Hermione replied coming into the room.

"Good for you" Lily told the youn girl. "Although, I think we should sit down and talk. I have some tips on how to deal with guys like Sirius. He can be difficult."

"Lily, piss off" Sirius grumbled as he came into the room." Don't scare her off"

"It would take a lot more than her to scare me away" Hermione replied as she kissed his cheek. Sirius slipped an arm around her shoulder and tuned to look at the baby. "Thank God, it looks like you Tonks, I was really scared it would look like Moony"

"What fangs and yellow eyes?" James asked earning ina poke in the ribs from his wife.

"Funny" Remus said, "You come from back the dead and suddenly you are comedian"

Hermione laughed as the Marauders made jokes and teased one another. She leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder and for once , since the war, everything felt right and she felt at peace.

Later that evening Hermione was in bed and she heard Emma crying. Quickly she grabbed a bathrobe and headed for the baby's room.

"Emma, baby what's wrong?" she heard Sirius ask. Hermione couldn't believe that Sirius was so attached to Emma.

"Sirius" Hermione announced her presence. He looked at her and smiled.

"Go back to bed" Sirius ordered. 'She is ok, I have everything under control."

"Join Me," Hermione requested, holding her hand out to him. "Please?"

Sirius seemed to be thinking this over. He put the baby back in the crib, taking time to tuck her in as he always did and then took his girlfriends hand. "I was thinking" Sirius started as they ducked into Hermione's room. "We should really get our own place"

"Our?" Hermione asked slipping out of the bathrobe and into bed. "You mean live together"

"Why not?' Sirius asked. He climbed into bed after her.

Hermione tired to think of logical reasons but not one came ot mind. "Ok," she replied, "We will start looking tomorrow" Hermione switched the light off and laid down.

Sirius pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione replied, snuggling close and feeling safe as she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can't believe I am doing this" Harry cried as he straightened his dress robes. He started to hyperventilate and James just laughed.

"All grooms get nervous" James explained giving his son as paper bag. "Now breath kiddo"

Harry took the bag and breathed into it, soon his breath and pulse had slowed down.

"You ready?' Sirius asked his godson and Harry nodded, he still looked a little pale. Sirius, James sand Ron walked out with Harry. The men took their place by the alter waiting for the wedding to start. James was whispering in his son's ear, probably giving him a pep talk. The sounds of Lily Potter and Molly Weasley sobbing were the only ones that could be heard throughout the room.

Sirius wasn't pulled back into reality until he saw Luna Lovegood coming down the isle and he knew soon his two favorite girls would follow her. Sure enough, right behind Tonks, Hermione came down the isle looking beautiful in emerald green dress. She smiled and winked at Sirius who tired to repress the thoughts of what he would be doing to her later that evening. He smiled again, when baby Emma came next. Hermione's daughter was wearing a white muggle dress and throwing rose petals of out a basket. She was getting very good at walking but halfway down the isle she stumbled. Sirius rushed forward, before Hermione and helped the little girl to her feet. He held her head as she finished throwing the flowers and then held her the rest of the time.

Ginny came next. Sirius could see Harry melt when Ginny grinned at him. The two took hands and prepared to say their vows. Sirius could see tears in Hermione's eyes as she watched her friends get married. _I want this_, Sirius thought, _I never believed I would want to be married but I do_. He looked at Emma then at Hermione, he knew his purpose in life, to be the best father and husband he could. Sirius wanted to start a family with Hermione and he wanted to do it now. The only issue would be convincing her.

The wedding was beautiful. Ginny sobbed so hard shouldn't say her vows and Harry stuttered and dropped the wedding bands but it all ended well.

"Won't be me," Ron mumbled as he handed Hermione as glass of champagne.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Getting married" Ron explained with a grimace. "At least not soon"

"I use to think that too": Hermione said.

"But now?" Ron asked.

"Now, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with him" Hermione whispered. Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"It will all work out" Ron assured her.

Tonks and Remus approached Hermione and Ron; they were carrying six-month-old Brian.

"Look Emma" Hermione said, "A baby"

"Ba-by" Emma squealed and touched little Brian's head. Hermione and Tonks laughed at Emma's excitement.

"How much longer is Draco going to be in jail?" Tonks asked.

"Another six months" Hermione replied.

"Nervous?" Tonks asked.

"I am" Hermione admitted. "I am scared not only for Emma and I but for Sirius. I am sure Draco knows by now that Sirius and I are together it has been all over the news papers and tabloids"

Tonks laughed, "I know, I saw one the other day. It was really funny. The sorry said you used dark magic to bring Sirius back to life to be you're sex slave"

"Wow, that sounds like fun" Sirius replied. "Sex slave. I could handle that"

"You're sick" Tonks told him. She kissed her cousin on the cheek before leaving him with his girlfriend. Sirius took Emma from Hermione's mars and kissed the baby on the cheek. He handed her to Lily. "Care to dance?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Sure" Hermione replied.

The two danced cheek to cheek in silence for just a moment. Hermione closed her eyes and held Sirius as close as she could.

"Marry me?" Sirius whispered. Hey eyes flew open and she looked t him.

"What?' Hermione asked.

"Marry me?" Sirius repeated.

For a long moment Hermione was silent, then a smile spread across her face, "Yes" Hermione answered, 'Yes, of course'

The two were quiet for a moment again.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight" Sirius suggested. 'Let's just take Emma and elope"

Hermione considered this and then nodded, "That sounds perfect"

When the song was over she took Sirius's hand led him away from the dance floor. "Want to get out of here?" Hermione asked and Sirius nodded. They took Emma and said their goodbyes before apparating back to Grimmauld place.

Hermione was looking forward to becoming his wife and spending there lives together. She knew when Draco as released for Azkaban things would get complicated but right now she didn't care.

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This was my first ever Hermione/Sirius and I loved writing it. I am considering writing a sequel; so let me know if I should. Thanks again.**


End file.
